


Set Their Spirts Free...

by Imperfect_Apollo



Series: Have some block men [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AKA, Gods I suck at tagging lmao, Phil's there and wants to help, Ranboo doesn't really do much, That doesn't mean Sam and Tubbo are happy to let him near Tommy, Tommy is ready to kill an egg with fire and music, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), and decided to change some lyrics, and make a whole damn story for no reason, but they're still there!, he's sorta just...there, like always, no beta we die like l'manburg, prepare for ooc writing, same as ant and bad, though it's not super important lol, ya girl listened to the Hurt/Moon Incantation from Tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: The fire-born is coming. He brings reinforcements and a plan.Bad instinctively stopped speaking, much to the confusion of the three before him, grip tightening on his trident as a grin spread across his face. "I see...I'll make sure they don't hurt you."Thank you. This is why I chose you."Awww. Why thank you!"
Series: Have some block men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192061
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Set Their Spirts Free...

**Author's Note:**

> I had a random idea and brought it up in a Discord and they liked it. I meant to only write a really short drabble for them but it turned out longer and I'd have to send it in chunks and this is easier. Plus, you all get to read it as well! 
> 
> I wrote this in like a few hours so yeah
> 
> Thanks for clicking and I hope you like it!

_The fire-born is coming. He brings reinforcements and a plan._

Bad instinctively stopped speaking, much to the confusion of the three before him. "I see...I'll make sure they don't hurt you."

_Thank you. This is why I chose you._

"Awww. Why thank you!" 

Technoblade had long since tuned this 'Egg's' voice out. At least that's what he had told both _himself_ and the voices he had dubbed 'Chat'. He would have continued to subtly push Ranboo out of the bunker, only for that strange word that seemed oddly familiar to be spoken. _Fireborn._ Where had he heard it before? Why was Chat whipped up into a frenzy over it? It was a mere eight-letter term, yet it spun around his mind, tugging at a chaotic mess of memories and dug up the most miniature amount of protective drive towards one he had honestly hoped to forget.

Tommy, the youngest of the family that was once known as a happy complete one. The one full of a fiery spirit that never appeared to dampen, no matter the provocations threw into his face. He was the one so sure of himself and his actions that he didn't think of what would happen later. A fire trapped in a human's body, licking at the seams, anticipating and lusting to be released chaotically, with disregard to what would arise later. The boy who'd throw himself headfirst in danger if it meant protecting whatever held his loyalty and heart.

Yet, that blaze had been subdued to embers after his exile and the following event forever dubbed as 'Doomsday' by the inhabitants of the server, no matter if they had been involved in the conflict or not.

Once again, he tuned everything out, ears flickering ever so slightly as he did his best to listen to the familiar footsteps of the blond stranger. Tommy couldn't be one born of fire, no matter how mighty his soul was. No. He had a fiery soul was all. He was but a boy full of passion.

Yet, those thoughts did not eliminate the acceptance of the appearance of Tommy whose eyes seemed to be alight with a dangerous spark. Likewise, the following form of Tubbo also wasn't a shock. The boys were both each other's shadows, even if they didn't speak it out loud.

The figures of Phil, Fundy and Sam held a small amount of surprise. He and Tommy weren't on speaking terms and Sam was a resentful subject after the knowledge of the almost familial nature the creeper hybrid held towards Tommy, for no matter how much he denied it, Phil still held love for Tommy, no matter how minute that love was, a family member he hadn't hesitated to discard along with Fundy. 

The one known as the Angel of Death moved past the other three, striding calmly towards both Ranboo and Techno, ignoring the very presence of the Captain and the corrupted close by, concern held only for two.

Before he could even open his mouth, the young Enderman hybrid spoke in a hushed whisper, telling the two that he believed Tommy would be able to find a way to free him. That he had seen the boy cause a blood vine to shrivel somewhat with a simple touch complimented by a delicate melody hummed under his breath, though that had appeared to take energy out of the boy, shocking even himself. Whatever it was, it was new and no doubt the reason why the infected individuals of the surrounding lands wished for his capture, no matter if it was dead or alive.

While the two attempted to process the words, the nearby sheep hybrid carefully launched herself away from the trio and Bad, mixing amidst those who had come intending to do what she had not yet completed, the destruction of the Egg. No matter what transpired onto themselves, the group held steadfast, knowing what could happen to them with a singular error. With a determined nod, Puffy accepted the rope handed to her, preparing to follow Tommy into yet another conflict. 

Her role was simple. Get to Bad and restrain him making sure he couldn't get to the two who'd found salvation in the quiet of snow and the one who drifted from there to Snowchester Fundy went after Ant, leaving Sam and Tubbo by Tommy's side, ready to jump into action at the boy's order. ~~The group tried to overlook the fact that Sapnap and Purpled may not be enough to hold back Punz and Ponk and could only hope that they too would be freed. If not, they had to trust they could lure them back to the bunker.~~

With a nod, they all jumped into action, the speed of which shocked only Bad, Ranboo and Ant, due to Techno and Phil's disregarding of everything around them other than their safety. 

However, confident footsteps soon caused the two to fall out of their small conversation, eyes drifting to the trio made of two brothers, not of blood but trust and their new protector, moving out of the doorway, eyes fixated on the large mass in the back corner. 

Eyes widened microscopically at the faintest noise that graced the room for only a second or two, a familiar one to them as it signified the wings Phil himself bore ~~yet another milestone of Tommy's that Phil had missed. God, he must have been in so much pain. Had he been alone when they broke through his back? Phil hoped not~~. Whereas Phil displayed wings of smokey darkness, Tommy bore ones of fire proudly on his back, proudly holding cerulean within, mixing in a form of the chaotic beauty that seemed to follow Tommy wherever the boy sauntered, performing what he wanted.

It wasn't hard for Technoblade to understand why the Egg had referred to its enemy as 'fire-born', for all he could picture when he saw those wings was the crimson of the land of his birth that was born from both monsters and lava, but also the ones born from the torment and anger of lost souls.

While the piglin hybrid's instincts screamed at him to protect those he cared about from the strange creature he once assumed he comprehended everything about, he found himself incapable of movement of anything but his eyes, watching as a chest that held a young heart covered in fire moved calmly. Watched as a lanky body bent down, only standing once a blood vine was held in a tight grip. Watched as the vine squirmed, hoping to escape it's captor's hold. Watched as it tried to attack the one forbidding its freedom.

A haunting melody escaped the creature...No. Not a creature. _A spirit encased in human's flesh_ in front of him who's pale skin ignited with blue, a harsh reaction drawn from the beast and its limbs in the room escaped, yet it wasn't powerful enough to block out the vessel's noises.

Lips opened after a deep calming breath, eyes alight with the deadly promise of retribution, staring only at its owner's enemy, yet unseeing all the same.

No one knew what was eerier, the humming of an ancient tune, or the words that soon left the blank-eyed boy's mouth. 

_Cut the strings of its followers_

Phil's breath hitched slightly. He had been around for more than a millennia and the tune from the boy drew up memories once long forgotten. A tune **_meant_** to be forgotten. The puzzle pieces of the wings soon clicked into place. Tommy had been chosen for this long before the teen even _knew_ of the spell's existence.

_End its catastrophic deeds_

Tommy was dangerous. More dangerous than any of them had expected. Every atom in Phil's body screamed for him to go snap the boy out of his trance but he knew it was too late. All he had to do was hope that he would survive to the end of the song and wouldn't allow the power to burn him from the inside out. That there was a chance to free him once the words left him no more.

_Burn away its hope_

No wonder Dream always went after him and attempted to get all to abandon him. He had been able to see what the boy truly was. He had seen what he had possessed and knew what was to come if Tommy learnt _what_ he truly was. The boy had made too many mistakes already and no doubt, he would have done more with the knowledge that he housed power. Something so _powerful_ that Dream _feared_ it. No doubt the masked man had been planning to use that power for himself after breaking Tommy down.

_And set its puppets free_

It seemed impossible for those without a given task to look away from the boy, the voice of a siren imploring them to stay as if it's vocalist didn't own hands of fire born from the vessel's very soul.

_Wither and decay_

Not even the scream of the Egg was enough to draw the others out of the spell the boy's tongue had brought upon them. The words tuned out all but itself. The volume never seemed to change, yet it drowned out the weakening protests of the puppets he was hoping to free. It blocked out every beg, threat and offer the very thing he had come to destroy called out. Why bend to its offer of wishes coming true when he was fulfilling them himself?

_End this destiny_

One by one, the vines ignited in the same fire that the boy possessed, yet never did it burn those in the room, even if they were in contact with one or not.

_Loosen this monster's chains._

Even the Egg soon grew quiet, focusing on trying to fight the boy and retrieve its failing hold on those under its capture rather than talk the boy down.

_And pull their spirits free._

One by one, the weak resistance from those who beloved it stopped, allowing the temptation to come not from a creature that had captured their mind but from a child who's loyalty brought him back, even if he had been cast away far too many times.

_Free those who have been hurt._

Soon, there was no fight left in them, taking the will from the ones both in and out of the bunker which was slowly changing as the spell slowly reduced the red poisonous vines it once possessed into ash.

_Grant it no mercy._

Not once had their savour's eyes moved from the now pulsing mass, not when his eyes had filled with nothing but blue nor when his arms were fully alight as small flames darted in and out of blond locks, playing their own game within the tune. The sight made Tommy resemble something otherworldly, seemly stripping away features that made him human. To those watching, it was a **_beautiful_ **horror. The boy they knew was gone, replaced instead with a powerful being.

_Bend and break its hold_

His shaking did not escape the sight of any of them. It was clear it was draining Tommy. The sight was enough to snap Phil out of his frozen state, causing him to frantically stumble towards him. Knowing the true destructive power the spell held was bad enough but the sight of it taking over Tommy was enough to scare him. The fact such a young child was chosen as a host terrified him. Tommy had no control over this. He had never been _taught_ how to work with a spirit using him as a vessel for no one even _knew_ he was one, not even himself.

_And set their spirits free_

The Angel of Death didn't even notice the way Tubbo and Sam's hold on their weapons tightened protectively. After all, this was a man they had battled against before. Someone in the form of a man who was more powerful than themselves but a man all the same. 

The closer Phil got, the song's second layer of the tune hit him. One of protection, no doubt for those he cared for. ~~Phill had caught only a small trace on it from where he had previously stood. Part of him wanted to sob in new awareness. He had thrown Tommy away time and time again yet the boy still wanted to protect him. Wanted to keep him from the true harm the song could inflict on those he hated.~~

The protests of the Egg had converted into soft whimpers, the blue which had formed from its young enemy slowly engulfing it, robbing it of the power it had once held so tightly.

_Their spirits free_

Despite the lyrics ceasing, Tommy's mouth opened yet again, planning to continue letting the power free, threatening to hurt those in the room who had hurt him in the past now that the main threat was gone, no matter how much he tried to protect them. 

Ignoring the way his actions could be seen as a threat, he gently slapped Tubbo's hovering hand away from Tommy's shaking shoulder. "Don't touch him. He needs to be woken up yet contact is not the way. It'll you both and gods knows what it'll do to Tommy."

"Oh, and you _suddenly_ care about them? You care about how safe they are?"

"Mate, I know we don't see eye to eye but there is a chance that this could **_kill_** Tommy! No one should use this let alone a _child!_ There's a reason all records of it were ordered to be destroyed! You all have no idea what we are dealing with and what it can do!" 

"You didn't view them as children when you destroyed their home!" 

"Sam just...I get it. I really do mate but please just let me help."

_Cut the strings of its followers_

Sighing, the creeper hybrid nodded. "Fine. But after this, you stay the fuck away from him got it? If you hurt him or Tubbo, I will not hesitate to get rid of you. Now, what do we do?"

"We need to try and talk him down the best we can." His eyes darted nervously to the boy who's cheeks were scarred with tears, sparkling in the light of his own fire. "Otherwise, it might burn him inside out and we'll lose him..."

_End its catastrophic deeds_

"Also, if there's anything you can get that holds great attachment to him, it should help. Also, he will most likely pass out when we bring him back so be prepared."

Fundy nodded, shoving the restrained Ant to Techno before jogging over to the group, watching as Puffy did the same with Bad. 

"I'll go get the jukebox and one of his disks." It was clear that while he wanted to stay and help, Fundy couldn't bear to watch his uncle struggle to hold himself together.

With a nod of approval, the fox rushed off, fighting back his own tears. They had knewn Tommy was gambling a lot by entering while holding power he had never used properly but the possibility they could lose him was already clawing at their minds. Every member in the room had failed this boy too many times already. They refused to do so again. 

Sam moved his gas mask to the side, ignoring the fact that others were there and able to see what he had kept secret for a long time. "Come on Tommy. You've done a great job but it's time for you to wake up and come back to us bud. You're going to be okay. We're here for you."

A speed potion and a few determined thoughts later, Fundy stumbled back in, already yanking the needed items out of his inventory, glad to hear that while the haunting words continued to fill the now ashy room, the voice that carried them had weakened. 

In desperation, Fundy slammed the jukebox down, shakily shoving a disk into it, ignoring the way he shook. 

He choked back a sob as he walked over to the group, disregarding how Techno awkwardly hovered nearby, holding the ropes connected to two passed out figures, unsure of how to comfort the group in front of him while he _himself_ was in need of comfort. The voices were crying, some begging for him to rip the spirit out of the young boy while others wondered if killing him was the only way to free him from such a curse. 

No. Fundy didn't care about him right now. Instead, he simply focused on joining the voices of the ones who were surrounding Tommy, each trying to draw him out. Draw the _real_ him out.

Tommy himself felt trapped in his own mind. It had known the risks of doing this yet hadn't expected it to be like this. Granted, who _did_ expect to be in a room full of flames that danced away from them as they watched a scene play out in front of them? The begs of those he cared about were muffled as if the thing that had taken over his body had shoved them underwater in an effort to keep its hold over him. 

It wasn't until the sound of one of his beloved disks surrounded him that the voices finally broke through as well, granting him the power of feeling his body again. 

Slowly, the fire died out, his eyes dropping down, allowing the young boy to appear as human yet again, eyes fading from pure blue back to their normal state before they rolled into the back of his head, body falling into the waiting arms of Sam who gently sunk to his knees, supporting the limp body, unable to help himself from checking for a pulse despite the sight of a chest calmly rising and falling. Letting out a sigh of relief, he gently used his thumb to remove any traces of tears from the teenager's relaxed face. 

_"You did so well bud. I've got you. I'm so proud of you. We all are."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this through to the end! I know it probably wasn't the best and got messy in some areas but it was fun to write!
> 
> As always, if you liked it, please drop a kudos! You don't have to leave one but I'd really love a comment or two! They always make my day! If you have any tips/corrections, feel free to leave them for me! The same goes for general tips on improving my writing.
> 
> ~~Ngl, part of me is tempted to write another chapter or something but I'll mark the story as complete unless anyone wants more lmao.~~


End file.
